


Storm of Cuddles

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heighten Anxiety, M/M, Mentioned Creativity | Remus "Duke" Sanders, Mentioned Dr. Emile Picani, Mentioned Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Protective Roman, background remile, because I love and miss that fanfic, honestly wrote this because I want more cuddlefics, the cookies are a reference to the fanfic Cinnamon Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: Today sucked.It wasn’t an assignment from school messing him up, or friendship problems, or really anything that happened today on the terrible Friday it was that triggered his anxiety to hate him with a vengeance, it just did. And Virgil hated it back.In which I really want more soft (yet angst driven) cuddlefics, so I write Prinxiety





	Storm of Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was just scrolling though some fanfics and found some cuddlefics, and suddenly I just wanted more?? It was just so cute????
> 
> If you know of any cute short stories/one-shots that are super fluffy and/or cuddley (and no NSFW) tell me in the comments, there SO CUTE
> 
> ~Moon💙
> 
> also yes I miss Cinnamon Cookies by @Mouse (clandestineAbattoir), I admit I was getting into the fluffy angst and I want to know if Dee is ok, if you see this Mouse put a hiatus or discontinued maybe? Please?

Today sucked.

It wasn’t an assignment from school messing him up, or friendship problems, or really anything that happened today on the terrible Friday it was that triggered his anxiety to hate him with a vengeance, it just  _ did _ . And Virgil hated it  _ back _ .

Now though, he sat curled with blankets over his head, as soft snow flaked from the grey clouds high above outside of his window. Ha, snow  _ flaked _ , his dad would be so proud if told that one. Well, if he even had enough energy to stand to go downstairs which by the way he _ did not _ . Instead he laid just below his pillow on the sheets, scrolling through the great mistake of Tumblr (which yes the screen light was bothering his head like crazy, but if your body tortures you, you torture back, right?) as anxiety grew and flourished in his chest.

A small ding from notifications made it flutter away for a small moment though, a smile flickering onto his face before falling back into unwanted neutral.

[Princey]- hey! dads going out tonight ona date, can I come over??

Virgil snorted at the spelling, typing back a response before the fear stopped him.

[On-The-Virge-Of-Panic]- One, fix the spelling before Pa murders you, he can hide a body

[On-The-Virge-Of-Panic]- Two, sure, just uhh don’t turn on the lights when you get here, got a bit of a headache

He bit his lip, thinking how stupid that last part was. Roman wasn't that stupid, they’d known each other since 6th grade for god sake. They had seen each other earlier today! He was going to call Virgil out, oh no no nonononononono- Ding!

[Princey]- very well! See you soon <3

Virgil snorted at the heart. Shaking his head, one happy thought finally infiltrating his anxiety drenched mind.

He really did have the best boyfriend.

______________________________

Roman skipped up to the house, waving one last time to his parents as they drove off. He knocked cheerfully, awaiting the very bubbly Patton opening the door.

After greeting both parents, he left them to their baking and books respectively before carefully making his way upstairs. Hearing the soft thunderstorm noises from behind a dark purple door confirmed his assumption that a headache wasn’t all his dark love was dealing with today. 

Resisting hitting his forehead for not realizing it earlier that day, Roman carefully opened the door to reveal soft lavender fairy lights shining on drawn spider curtains. The white noise from outside played from an open YouTube Red tab, the plugged in laptop placed nearly closed on Virgil’s desk as it rumbled throughout the room. And there on the bed, black and purple blankets shifted as the human underneath realized the other had arrived.

Roman placed bag just inside before shutting the door quietly, walking the short distance to the bed before setting down on the edge. Silence engulfed the two for a minute as Roman studied the posters placed along the walls, letting Virgil adjust to another human being in the room before finally in a quiet voice “so, not just a headache?”

The pile whined (most likely thinking ‘he knows he knows he's gonna leave you alone like you should be, you don't deserve anyone you sad sack’ but hey i'm just the author, what do I know?) causing Roman to chuckle.

“Can I touch you babe?” he asked, causing another whine before after a few moments the blankets to be shifted, causing an opening. He lightly laughed in victory before shifting off his red and white Letterman jacket and sliding in, instantly getting attached to. He wrapped his arms around the shivering body, feeling tears drip onto his white shirt.

“You came” Virgil cried quietly, head tucked under Roman’s chin. The older nuzzled into the black and purple locks, cuddling the smaller closer “of course I came” he smiled “I don’t know how I leave you half the time” Roman chuckled.

This was the wrong thing to say apparently to the anxiety ridden teen though, since he tried to push away. Roman opened his arms a bit so he could back away, but not escape. He looked down into purple and green eyes, tears still leaking from them as he whispers “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I force you to be around me.”

Roman blinked his own grass green eyes, before processing the line “oh, oh hun no” he pulled the smaller teen close again “no you misunderstood me. Darkling what I meant is that I  _ never want to leave you _ ” he pressed a soft kiss to the shocked emo’s forehead before closing the gap again. Virgil hesitantly clung back on, head tucked against Roman’s chest as the older carefully let their heads escape the scalding blanket cave.

After time the shaking gasps calmed down as the two held each other, Roman rubbing circles on his back and whispering small encouragements. And finally after a while, the two fell asleep, still cuddling close as soft thunder rumbled across the dark room.

______________________________

Patton placed his tray of brown sugar cinnamon cookies on a metal cooling rack, watching the steam roll off the dozen. His kiddo hadn’t been looking to happy today, so Patton had decided to cheer up his dark strange son with a batch of his favorite cookies.

..or five apparently the apron wearing figure realized as he stared around the messy kitchen, not realizing how much time had past. He had the first batch almost in the oven when Roman had appeared.. Ah Roman!

Patton chuckled as he realized  _ the boyfriend _ was over, apparently wanting to go somewhere else as his parents Emile and Remy where out on a big date (Roman had swore earlier that both had mysteriously snuck ring boxes into their pockets, and the two had giggled over the couple proposing at the same time), and did not want to stay home with his chaotic twin, Remus. Patton quickly cleaned up the kitchen a bit (enough room to make dinner) before lifting the apron off over flour fluffed golden brown locks.

He skipped out to see his husband still in the same chair and position, the only difference was he was nearing the end of a different book. He swooped a quick kiss to the mans nearly black hair, breaking the trance Logan had been sucked into, and explained he was going to start making dinner soon. The adorable flustered nerd just nodded slightly before standing up out of the chair and replacing the pile of books back to their respective shelves, planning on assisting with dinner.

Patton grinned at the silent movement before making his way up the stairs, the soft rumbling of a thunderstorm finding his ears.

“Kiddos, I’m making-” he started as the door swung open under hand, but swiftly stop. He held his squeals at the sight of the two curled together, Roman protectively holding his sweet Virgil to his chest, tear streaks seemingly long dried along the emo’s cheeks. The father giggled before slipping his phone out and (after making sure his flash was off, he had a bad habit of leaving it on) snapped a few photos. He didn’t dare wake the two, seemingly tired after a bit of an emotional talk if the tear streaks and protectiveness had anything to say. He’d allow them to skip dinner tonight despite any protest from Logan, they seemed to need sleep. To be alone with each other.

With a soft smile, he carefully closed the door on the pair of teenagers, leaving the two to their storm of cuddles.


End file.
